The present disclosure relates generally to the field of airbags in automotive vehicles. More specifically, this disclosure relates to an airbag configured to include an internal tether for controlling the deployment of the airbag.
Prior to deployment, airbags are typically folded and stored with the inflator as part of the airbag module. In certain circumstances, airbags are folded using an automated folding process. Before beginning the automated folding process it is sometimes necessary to create a pre-fold or tuck in the airbag. The pre-fold or tuck in the airbag is often held in position by sewing the airbag panel using thread designed to tear away. The sewing ensures that the pre-fold or tuck remains in place until the automated folding process begins. The pre-fold or tuck in the airbag may also be necessary in certain airbag designs to ensure proper airbag deployment in the case of an out of position (OOP) occupant. For example, the pre-fold reduces the force imparted onto the out-of-position occupant caused by the inertia of the deploying airbag cushion.
It would be advantageous for an airbag to include a mechanism for providing protection to out-of-position occupants by reducing the force imparted onto the out-of-position occupant caused by the inertia of the deploying airbag cushion that would eliminate the need for the pre-fold and sewing step that occurs before the folding the airbag.